Forum:Foreign Language Megaman Wikis
Hello, everyone. I bring to your attention the following wikis: *Dutch Megaman Wiki *Polish Megaman Wiki *Russian Megaman Wiki *Brazilian Portuguese Megaman Wiki *Thai Rockman Wiki This is in addition to the following: *Spanish Megaman Wiki *German Megaman Wiki Only the last two are interlanguage linked to this wiki. As the administrator of my own Wolfenstein Wiki, I strongly encourage you to have all foreign languages interlanguage linked to this wiki, and to each other. That way, the foreign language wikis can see some exposure by latching onto the larger English wiki, and may develop, supporting an international community. At the moment, most of the wikis are unfortunately small. That is not a reason not to link them to this wiki- in fact, the opposite: you have nothing to lose, and the foreign wikis have everything to gain. All that interlanguage linking does is allow you to put links to these foreign wikis on your pages. At the moment, for example, the main page of this wiki has interlanguage links to Spanish and German. They show up in the "in other languages" section on the left (Monobook skin) or in the "Languages" section on the bottom (Wikia skin). If you don't have experience with this process, I would be happy to manage it myself, with the endorsement of an admin or prominent user. Thank you for considering my offer, and thank you if you decide to contribute to the international wiki community. Elecbullet (talk) 07:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to add the interwikis, but they aren't working very well in this wiki. Most wikis you mentioned create a red link here, and most links to the Spanish and German wikis move to their main page. If you can add them, I'd appreciate it. You may also talk with Udana, who enabled interwiki to the Spanish and German wikis. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::The issue is that we haven't asked for them to be enabled. Wikia doesn't know what wiki goes with what wiki- it can't reliably go by URLs, as the foreign wikis often don't match the English (see nl.megapedia, th.rockman, de.megamanx, et cetera). You have to send in an interlanguage request at Community Central, to which I linked earlier. ::I interpreted this as permission for me to send in interlanguage link requests for all the above wikis, and I have done so. An administrator should enable them shortly, at which point he well report as such on the requests page. Then you should be able to make the links. If any are redlinks instead of working: wait 24 hours or so, interlanguage links can be pretty BS at times. Elecbullet (talk) 21:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Update: The administrator has enabled the links and they all appear to be working. I however lack the rights to modify your Main Page. That will be your job. Elecbullet (talk) 22:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) How interlanguage links work There seems to be some confusion about how interlanguage links work. To add an interlanguage link to an article, place this at the bottom of the page (recommended: before the categories section). languageprefix:articlename where languageprefix is the first bit of the url (es.megaman.wikia.com, de.megamanx.wikia.com, th.rockman.wikia.com, pt-br.megamangame.wikia.com) and articlename is the name of the article in the other language. So, at the bottom of the page "Megaman", we might have: de:Megaman en:Megaman es:Megaman pl:Megaman pt-br:Megaman nl:Megaman ru:Megaman th:Rockman This all assumes that the German page is called "Megaman", the Spanish page is also "Megaman", the Thai page is "Rockman", et cetera. Someone would have to look at all the wikis and figure it out. Note that I have put in a request for all the versions to be linked to one another, so this code should work on every Megaman wiki. If you omit the article name: de: en: es: pl: pt-br: nl: ru: th: then it redirects to the Main Page of the wiki. This is useful too, in the case of the Main Page of this wiki. I would recommend placing that text in the Main Page once all the links are set up. (Make sure to omit the English link!) In any case, know that the links should show up on the bottom of the page, in the "Languages" section (or on the left, in the "in other languages" section, in Monobook skin). Thank you for contributing to the interwiki community. Nobody's going to ask you to put custom links on every-single-Megaman-wiki-article to every-other-Megaman-wiki-article, but at the very least, link the Main Page and you should be good. I am not an administrator, so I lack the rights to do this. Thank you. Elecbullet (talk) 22:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC)